


They are idiots (not us at all)

by didalayla



Series: Salon de Thé [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Hà Nội!AU, M/M, OOC
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didalayla/pseuds/didalayla
Summary: SoonYoung dỗi vì Wonwoo không cho xem nốt Táo Quân bản full, Jihoon bơ đẹp Junhui chỉ vì trong lúc dọn phòng đã lỡ tay "dẹp" mất bản nhạc mà Jihoon cho là "tuyệt đỉnh thế giới".





	

**Author's Note:**

> from thornie with love.
> 
> trả bài cho bạn Tử Đinh Ân. nếu câu chuyện có không được như mong đợi và bay xa quá mức so với prompt thì cũng xin cậu mở lòng chấp nhận ʕ ཀ ⌂ ཀ ʔ

Kwon Soonyoung và Jeon Wonwoo là hai đứa ngớ ngẩn nhất trên đời này, Lee Jihoon lấy cả tập bản thảo của mình ra để thề.

Soonyoung ngồi phía bên kia bàn, nhấp một ngụm bia rồi ngửa cổ lên giời cười như trúng sổ xố Vietlott. Đặt cốc bia xuống mặt bàn đá cái cạch, Soonyoung chống một tay lên ghế để khỏi ngã ngửa ra sau, tay còn lại đưa lên chỉ vào Jihoon.

“Thế nghĩa là... hức... mày… à không tao với Wonwoo hức không phải hai đứa ngớ ngẩn nhất trên đời.”

Jihoon uống cạn chỗ bia còn lại trong cốc của mình, sau đó cũng đặt mạnh cốc xuống bàn một tiếng cạch – mà theo cậu là oách không kém gì Junhui hay làm hết. Một cốc bia hơi có thể biến Soonyoung từ một cái daifuku trắng trắng tròn tròn vị sữa dừa thành một cái daifuku đậu đỏ hồng hồng, tất nhiên vẫn mềm mềm đáng yêu phát ghét. Còn Jihoon thì không, dù say hay tỉnh, mặt Jihoon vẫn không đổi sắc, Seokmin từng bảo Jihoon là “da mặt anh dày thiệt đó”. May cho thằng nhóc là nó đang say và đã được Seungkwan kịp thời bếch về nhà sau khi nói xong câu đó. Nhưng vấn đề then chốt hiện tại là, Soonyoung say hết nấc rồi.

“Rồi, thế rốt cuộc mày có chuyện gì?”

“Tao chả có chuyện gì hết.” Soonyoung với lấy chai lít rưỡi duy nhất còn đầy và đang đứng trên bàn, mở nắp và rót thêm một cốc nữa.

Jihoon đẩy cốc mình ra giữa bàn, ý bảo rót đây nữa. “Say rồi mà vẫn nói điêu được.”

“Tao đâu có say.” Soonyoung ngừng lại để ré lên một tiếng vì vừa chệch tay làm bia đổ ra ngoài, bia chảy khỏi mép bàn và thấm ướt một mảng trên quần nó. “Tao còn đang nói điêu mà, sao say được.”

Jihoon ý thức được đây là một vấn đề hết sức nghiêm trọng. Ngay từ lúc Soonyoung nhét vào tay cậu tờ một trăm ngàn xanh như cỏ với bốn chai pepsi lít rưỡi rỗng đầy bụi và bảo cậu “chạy sang quán bia bên đường mua bia hơi đi, tao chán bia lon rồi”, Jihoon đã biết chẳng phải chuyện tốt lành gì. Nhưng dù sao tâm trạng Jihoon hôm nay cũng không tốt, nên cậu vẫn xỏ dép chạy sang bên kia đường, dùng chiêu quen thuộc “dạ cháu đi mua bia cho bố”, lễ phép đưa tiền rồi ôm bốn cái chai về, lúc ra khỏi cửa không quên âm thầm bổ sung “ “bố” cháu là sinh viên đại học năm hai”. (dù sao cậu cũng không giấu diếm sự thật, chỉ tại ông chủ không nghe thấy thôi.)

Soonyoung đã bắt đầu nói nhảm khi uống đến cốc thứ ba, còn Jihoon thì quá mệt để nghe Soonyoung lải nhải về Kuromys, Sugawara-san, cách mà chỏm tóc Wonwoo dựng ngược lên vào buổi sáng, bộ đồ ngủ cỡ L Wonwoo mua cho Soonyoung ống quần dài quá, và ti tỉ thứ khác về Wonwoo-mà-Soonyoung-bảo-tao-không-thèm-nhắc-đến-nữa.

“Mày có thể thôi nói về Wonwoo.” Jihoon cắt ngang khi Soonyoung lại bắt đầu nói về việc Wonwoo bắt nó đi ngủ từ mười một giờ ba mươi bảy phút tối. “và đi thẳng vào vấn đề, may ra tao có thể giúp mày, vì đã khao tao một chầu bia.”

Soonyoung cố đấm ăn xôi dốc ngược chai Pepsi để vét được thêm bao nhiêu giọt nữa thì vét, sau đó bồng bột (nó sẽ hối hận vào ngày mai) mà vứt vỏ chai ra khỏi ban công phòng mình. “Thì tao đang đi vào vấn đề. Ừm. Và vấn đề là Wonwoo bắt tao đi ngủ từ mười một giờ ba mươi bảy phút tối, trong khi sáng hôm sau tao có thể ngủ hết bốn tiết ngôn ngữ hai mà chẳng sợ bị giáo viên ghi sổ.”

“Rồi sao?”

“Lúc đấy tao còn đang mặc cái bộ đồ ngủ mà Wonwoo mua cho, cái ống quần tao dài qua cả gót chân. Nên là ừm Wonwoo bảo tao không đi ngủ sớm là không cao được đâu.” 

May là Soonyoung không đủ tỉnh táo để nhận diện và đánh giá kĩ càng nét mặt Jihoon lúc này, nếu không nó sẽ tự mình gây ra một cuộc hành hình đẫm máu với cái miệng không thể kiểm soát của bản thân khi thốt lên “Jihoon mày bị ngoáy trúng chỗ đau rồi à há há”. Nhưng thậm chí ngay lúc này, Soonyoung cũng chẳng thể tự kiểm soát cái miệng của mình.

“Wonwoo còn rút sạc máy tính của tao cái phụt, nhưng mà tao chả sợ gì hết vì tao đã sạc đầy pin rồi. Tao bê máy tính ra ngồi giữa nhà, không thèm cắm tai nghe luôn, bật cả bia lon ra uống nữa. Nhưng mà Wonwoo vẫn dùng bạo lực cưỡng chế bắt tao tắt máy, còn tống hết bia lon vào tủ quần áo rồi khóa lại nữa. Híc.” Soonyoung nấc lên một tiếng như nghẹn ngào uất ức lắm, sau đó mắt lim dim nằm rạp ra bàn. “Nên là híc, đến giờ tao vẫn là con người đi sau thời đại híc, vì tao chưa được xem hết bản full Táo Quân năm nay híc.”

Jihoon đặt cái cốc rỗng xuống bàn. “Tao nói chúng mày ngớ ngẩn có sai đâu.”

Soonyoung bật dậy – ngoài dự đoán khiến Jihoon giật mình. “Chúng mày ngớ ngẩn thì có.”

“Tao không ngớ ngẩn.” Jihoon đập tay lên bàn, kịch liệt phản bác. Chế nhạo sự thông minh của Lee Jihoon là một việc không thể dung thứ được.

“Ít ra tao còn dám tỏ tình trực tiếp, không như đứa nào đấy phải giả vờ say để tỏ tình.” Soonyoung nghĩ Jihoon nên làm gì đó để bày tỏ sự biết ơn vì mình đã không vạch trần trò uống bia rồi giả say của Jihoon ngay trên bàn tiệc. Nó thừa biết thằng bạn quý hóa của mình đang tính toán phi vụ nào đó khi Jihoon bắt đầu quay đầu về hướng mười giờ với tần suất quá lớn để nhìn Junhui ngồi cuối bàn bên kia. Và khi Jihoon ngã vào lòng Junhui, Soonyoung thầm réo lên trong đầu “trời ơi đáng sợ quá”, vì miệng Jihoon thì đang lảm nhảm theo đúng giọng của người say, còn mắt Jihoon thì đang găm vào lưng thằng bé Seokmin (say thật) đã được Seungkwan bếch đi (vì thằng bé dám nói “anh Jihoon ơi da mặt anh dày thiệt đó”).

“Tao cạch mặt Wen Junhui rồi.”

Soonyoung mở to mắt như vừa nghe được tin sao chổi tạt qua mang Jihoon yêu dấu theo mất rồi. “Gì? Chân tợ ma? Thiệt? Hử?” Jihoon đã im lặng quá năm giây, và Soonyoung – không biết lấy sức lực từ đâu – lết từ ghế bên bia sang ghế bên này, ngọ nguậy một hồi mới tìm được một tư thế ngồi thoải mái bên cạnh Jihoon. “Wen Junhui và Jeon Wonwoo đúng là một lò đúc ra, ngớ ngẩn như nhau.”

“Ngớ ngẩn phát rồ. Tao không hiểu tại sao Wen Junhui có thể lấy việc dọn phòng ra để bao biện cho sự thật rằng chính Wen Junhui đã cho bản nhạc tuyệt-đỉnh-thế-giới này ra nằm đầu ngõ hai trăm mười lăm Trần Quốc Hoàn chờ hốt rác.” Jihoon không phải loại sẽ đi kể xấu người khác, đặc biệt là Junhui mà cậu đã giăng ba lớp lưới ra mới bắt được, nhưng đây là một vấn đề nghiêm trọng khác. 

“Cả vấn đề của tao và mày đều liên quan đến trí tuệ con người. Nhưng việc của mày còn nghiêm trọng hơn việc tao bị Wonwoo biến thành người quê mùa giữa cái xã hội chó đểu đầy rẫy hiểm nguy này nữa.”

“Tao đã nghĩ mình vừa viết ra bản nhạc tuyệt nhất đời mình. Nhưng khồng híc.” Jihoon lắc đầu, cổ họng bắt đầu phát ra mấy tiếng nấc nhỏ như ad-libs. 

“Thế rồi Junhui có chạy chân trần ra đầu ngõ, bới tung đống rác lên tìm bản nhạc cho mày không?”

“Có. Híc.” Jihoon lại nấc thêm mấy tiếng nữa. “Nhưng Wen Junhui trở về tay không.”

“Và mày khóa trong, để người yêu mày ngồi ngoài hành lang cả đêm?”

“Hai giờ sáng tao có ra mở cửa, híc, nhưng Wen Junhui ngủ lăn ra rồi.”

“Thế nên mày lại khóa cửa vào ngủ tiếp?”

“Híc.”

Có vẻ như độ sốc chao đảo cộng đồng mạng của tin “Lee Jihoon khóa cửa bỏ mặc bạn trai ở ngoài cả đêm giữa trời mười mấy độ C” quá cao, nên đầu óc Soonyoung lại càng quay cuồng hơn. Nó gần như phải bò cả người qua đầu bàn bên kia để với lấy cốc bia còn già nửa của mình.

“Tao đã chọn ngôn ngữ hai là tiếng Trung rồi, nhưng Wen Junhui cứ suốt ngày hát mấy bài tiếng Quảng tao nghe chẳng hiểu gì hết. Nên là tao định sẽ viết một bài riêng, rồi bảo Wen Junhui viết lời tiếng Quảng, dịch cho tao nghe, từ sau chỉ được hát nguyên bài tiếng Quảng đó thôi, cơ mà híc.” Jihoon nói xong, cả người như bún đổ rạp ra bàn.

Soonyoung uống một hơi cạn nốt chỗ bia còn lại trong cốc, đưa tay quệt ngang miệng một cái như thị cầm đũa quệt ngang miệng sau khi ăn xong bốn bát bánh đúc. Mắt nó tiếp tục lim dim và đầu đảo qua đảo lại như con cún vàng hay đặt đầu ô tô. “Ừ. Còn gì nữa?”

“Đã hai mươi mốt tiếng có lẻ rồi, nhưng Wen Junhui vẫn chưa xin lỗi chính thức gì cả. Híc.” 

“Nhưng từ sáng đến giờ mày cứ bám bên cạnh tao và chẳng trả lời cái tin nhắn hay cuộc gọi điện thoại nào cơ mà.”

“Ừ. Bằng điện thoại, híc, không chân thành.” 

“Ừ. Nhưng nãy giờ tao chẳng hiểu mày nói gì hết. Mày đúng là ngớ ngẩn thật.”

Soonyoung đặt cốc rỗng xuống bàn, không chắc là mắt mình còn đủ rõ để nhìn ra trước mắt có tận ba (đôi khi là bốn) Wonwoo hay Junhui đang tiến vào từ cửa không. Nó nheo mắt vài lần, và khi xác định được cái áo con gấu màu vàng kia chính xác một trăm phần trăm giống y hệt cái mà Jihoon đang mặc, Soonyoung mới quyết định vỗ vỗ vào người Jihoon để thông báo “lời xin lỗi chân thành đến rồi kìa”.

Nhưng Jihoon không để nó thốt ra câu nào kì lạ chẳng giống nó hàng ngày như thế bằng việc đột nhiên bật dậy nôn hết một đường vào người Soonyoung. Nên là, Junhui phải chạy đến ngay lập tức để ôm Jihoon về trước khi Soonyoung bắt đầu hát cải lương về thằng bạn của nó. Còn Wonwoo, dù không muốn nhưng vẫn phải tiếp tục dùng bạo lực cưỡng chế bếch một Soonyoung - vừa vùng vẫy vừa lải nhải “tối nay trẫm phải xem hết Táo Quân bản full, mầm mống nào dám ngăn cản, trẫm sẽ tru di cửu tộc” - vào nhà tắm.


End file.
